The Mother's Tale
by wolfYLady-MistressWolf-sama
Summary: I plan to make this a series... A tale of a powerful miko who fell in love and had a baby... This is the beginning of the daughter's tale and the end of the mother's tale...But to know the daughter's tale you need to know the mother's... And this is her tale... Rated M to be safe


**Chapter 1; A Mother's Lost and Another's Gain**

_**I wolfYLady do **__**not**__** own InuYasha not matter how much I wish I did…There will be some Japanese in this and some other languages so be prepared. This first chapter is very dark so I warn you…**_

_**Now please…ENJOY!**_

You could feel the evil in the air; all was dark as a light rain fell from the dangerous dark clouds above. Even where the pure scared tree stood you could feel the leery darkness that lased the air with ever breathe a pure one took the darkness burned at their lungs making it harder and harder to breathe.

The pure ones were protectors; protectors of the weak and their village. Each one with their own village that they were sworn to protect. Many protectors of village's told their people to hid in their homes as they put up a protective barrier, these barriers where made from the spiritual powers of the protections each one a different color because of the type of person their creator was and see through. But none could see how these efforts would fail and the lives of many would be taken.

It was the night that a truly evil force walked the earth claiming the lives of many to fulfill their duties to their masters, but many did it just for the kill to hear the screams and cries of those they kill with their razor teeth and claws that tor through flesh as if were nothing. With ease many drank the blood of those they had killed as if it were fine wine.

Many run from the beasts that continue to claim the lives of others only to be claimed themselves. Their screams were always louder then the others. The sound was like sweet glorious music to those creatures that caused such pain, it only made them want to do it more; to continue the dark symphony they had started.

Only one could save them; only one could defeat the beast that cut down every human and pure one in sight. The name of this being was the last word on their tongue, the last word they would give voice to: Midoriko. Her name was like a prayer on their lips before the death they feared so much engulfed them in its clutches.

But she was to far to hear their cries, the only cries she could hear were from the bundle in her arms that she held close to her chest. Its warmth seemed to seep through her; warming her cold, wet body. The warmth of the bundle seemed to even warm her heart.

A small smile pulled at her pale pink lips but that smile fell and her eyes filled with fear as a monstrous roar rang throughout the forest. She looked in the forest behind her; she could hear them coming for her…and her baby.

And so she ran holding her child tightly to her; it was this bundle of joy that made her run. She feared they would kill her child or her, and she would not be able to be there for her child. She could not bare the thought of that.

As she ran she ran into something causing her to fall forward. She used left hand to steady herself while holding her baby the best she could. But it wasn't good enough, the force of her running into a well made her grip loosen and her baby fall from her grasp into the dark depths of the well.

"NO!" Her voice cried as she leaded forward her hand stretched out for her daughter. That was when a flash of blue light engulfed her baby.

She began to cry, tears falling from her bloody purple eyes.

"_Worry not for you will be returned to her_," A soft mixture of voices told her.

It was then a large amount of demons burst through the tree line. Midoriko knew one thing that she couldn't have them destroying the well or her daughter would never be returned to her, and it was in that moment she did not fear death for she was looking him.

She attacked them with a loud war cry. She fought for seven days and seven nights till she died taking in the soul of demon she faced before forcing her own soul from her chest.

Her last thought was of her baby before her life was wrapped in darkness. '_Kagome…_'

The gods pitied their most beloved daughter but could do nothing to release her from her prison within the small innocent looking pink pearl. They could never bring her back for her soul could not be released without a pure wish. The gods could not give her the life she had wanted but they could give her what they had promised.

They would give Kagome the jewel that she would forever protect while it rested in her heart where Midoriko could be closer to her.

~o.O~O.o~

Twelve thousandth in the future a woman without even knowing she had been pregnant gave birth to a baby girl. It was strange being she and her husband had been told she could not have children.

The baby had raven black hair that matted her hair in curls, her eyes were the color of blue sapphires. She didn't cry and seemed to have an inner glow about her.

She had the controllable erg to name her...

"Kagome," she cooed at the giggling baby girl wrapped in pink.

**wolfYLady**_**: I hope you liked it and I'm sorry its short.**_


End file.
